


Discurso de bienvenida de Seung-Gil Lee durante la ceremonia oficial de las XXIII Olimpiadas de invierno en Pyeongchang.

by Rastel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #El protagonista es Seung Gil Lee, #Los demás solo tienen una frase, #Nunca antes había publicado aquí, #Titulo más largo que el propio fic, #hacia años que no escribia, Gen, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rastel/pseuds/Rastel
Summary: Las ceremonias de las Olimpiadas son famosas pro ser largas y por los incontables y tediosos discursos.Seung- Gil Lee ha preparado su propio discurso.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Discurso de bienvenida de Seung-Gil Lee durante la ceremonia oficial de las XXIII Olimpiadas de invierno en Pyeongchang.

**Discurso de bienvenida de Seung-Gil Lee durante la ceremonia oficial de las XXIII Olimpiadas de invierno en Pyeongchang.**

Todos los patinadores de todas las categorías estaban reunidos en el gran auditorio donde el Comité Olímpico de Patinaje Artístico les estaba ofreciendo una ceremonia de bienvenida con una serie de discursos por parte de miembros de la organización.

Yuna Kim termino su corto y emotivo discurso, que fue recibido con un gran aplauso. Cuando los últimos aplausos se apagaron Kim procedió a anunciar al siguiente orador.

\- Y ahora le cederé la palabra a nuestro campeón nacional para que os dirija unas cálidas palabras de bienvenida: Seung-Gil Lee.

El patinador coreano se levanto y tomo el micrófono que le ofrecía Kim y dirigió las siguientes palabras al auditorio:

\- Buenos días y bienvenidos, esto es Pyeongchang.- Dijo con voz monótona y señalando la gran pared acristalada que ofrecía unas vistas espectaculares de la ciudad.- Google Maps os podrá recomendar los mejores lugares, normalmente no hay problemas de conectividad, si el GPS os fallara hablad con vuestro proveedor de Internet o podéis consultar en la recepción de vuestros hoteles. Adiós.

Le devolvió el micrófono a una estupefacta Yuna Kim y volvió a sentarse.

Durante unos segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral en el auditorio hasta que desde el fondo del auditorio una voz alegre dijo:

\- Ja! Ha dicho buenos días y adiós, me debes 1000 rublos Viktor.

\- Mila, ahora no puedo, no llevo suelto.

\- Durante las presentaciones a la prensa de los Mundiales de Milán me obligaste a ser amable con la gente, me dijiste que era obligatorio.- Se pudo oír como decía una voz queda.

\- Miki, por favor, ara no.- susurro Sara.

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
Hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía y esto es casi terapéutico.  
No me imaginaba que mi vuelta a los fics lo protagonizaría Seung-Gil Lee.  
Espero que os guste ^^


End file.
